Rope
Rope is an item used for many things, such as passing terrain obstacles, completing quests, and creating certain items. It can be obtained by bringing either 15 coins or 4 balls of wool to Ned in Draynor Village, by spinning Yak hair on a spinning wheel, or by purchase at stores in places such as Keldagrim, East Ardougne (the General store just north of the zoo), Port Khazard (the eastern General store), Shantay Pass, the Catherby General store, and Ape Atoll. Ropes are hard to obtain in the Grand Exchange so players may be seen buying the rope for much higher than its normal price. Rope is a common drop of muggers and outlaws. It can also be found on the ground at Karamja's general store. An unlimited supply of rope can be found in the Brine Rat Cavern, near the Skeleton Fremenniks, or can be bought at the Shantay Pass for 18 coins each. After partial completion of Royal Trouble, a very quick, unlimited supply of rope can be found by searching a crate in the Miscellanian dungeon area, after squeezing into the lift room. If you have done Eagles' Peak Quest and build a rope rack you can get a unlimited amount of ropes. Uses * Entering the Lumbridge Swamp Caves * Tying up Lady Keli in the Prince Ali Rescue quest * Net trapping salamanders with the Hunter skill * Making bell pulls with the Construction skill * Entering the Kalphite Lair * Entering the God Wars Dungeon, Saradomin's Encampment and Ancient Prison from there * To ride on eagles using the Eagle transport system * Level 25 Agility shortcut between Agility Pyramid and Scabaras dungeon * Entering the Waterfall Dungeon * Getting through the Underground Pass * Used in the Spirits of the Elid quest * Putting the unfinished Rod of Ivandis in the well during and after In Aid of the Myreque * Getting underground using the winch in The Digsite Quest * To go around the guard on the way to the Mountain Camp during Mountain Daughter * Completing a Mithril grapple bolt * Repairing the net in the Fishing Trawler activity. * To make Rope Racks at 4 locations. * To pull off the grill on the pipe in the Plague City quest. Dropping monsters |} Trivia * Ned leads you to believe that he makes rope from wool. During The Fremennik Isles quest, however, you discover that Ned trades with the Fremennik in Neitiznot, exchanging the wool he receives for rope. The Fremennik are amused that you would believe sturdy rope could be made from something as flimsy as wool rather than tough yak hair. * After The Fremennik Isles quest, if you buy a rope from Ned your character will notice that it smells strange, and if you finish through the dialogue, Ned will give you a second rope for free, as a payment for your silence. (Note: After you get the second rope, if you click elsewhere on the screen before ending the conversation before bringing it to its natural close, you can get the second free rope again and again.) * The level 6 muggers in the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon are a relatively convenient and easy way to get rope drops, for players unwilling to purchase rope, as are those in the Stronghold of Player Safety underneath the classroom just north of the Barbarian Village. * Rope is used with terrain in at least three different ways: ** Permanently placing the rope on the terrain. The rope simply remains there, allowing you to always pass the obstacle. The one used to enter the A Soul's Bane rift is one such example. ** Placing the rope on the terrain and losing it after limited use. For example, a rope is required to enter the Kalphite Lair and previously remained at the entrance only for as long as you were in lair. If you left the lair (whether by climbing up the rope or by teleport), the rope disappeared. This required you to bring a new rope each time that you visited the lair (two ropes if you wished to reach the queen's chamber). However, Jagex has since made both ropes in the Kalphite Lair permanent. ** Placing the rope on the terrain and getting it back after passing the obstacle. It automatically returns to inventory when you get past the obstacle. The rope used on the rock to enter the Mountain Camp is an example of this. *Rope can be used for the minigame Fishing Trawler where it allows players to fix the net. *Ropes are a decent way to make money, players often go to Ned in Draynor Village with either a lot of money or exactly 420 coins each trip (210 if Fremennik Isles is completed), so each trip the player can get 27 or 28 ropes from him. If sold for 100 coins each on the Grand Exchange, the player will receive 85 coins for every rope he collects, getting 2380 (if they haven't done Fremennik Isles) or 2590 (if they have done Fremennik Isles) coins profit for each run. This is often done by beginning players, and it takes a long time to collect all the ropes because the player needs to speak to Ned for each rope (it goes almost twice as fast if Fremennik Isles is done). Besides from that, Ned is relatively close to the bank. *Though it is a Non-Member item, rope has very little use to Non-Members. nl:Rope fi:Rope Category:Tools